Island Honeymooning
by elisheva
Summary: Tony and Ziva find themselves on the is;and of St. Thomas for some sun, shopping, and that thing called work. Prompt from debook210.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Someone wanted to play! I am accepting story suggestions. This one is 'Tony and Ziva on an island'. So this it for debook210. I hope I do not disappoint.**

* * *

Mossad Officer Ziva David was raised by a sharp hand and knew she should not tell her superiors 'no'.

She was considering it today.

Her boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and _his_ boss Leon Vance were currently telling her some things she wanted to just deny the existence of.

Her partner Anthony DiNozzo seemed too stunned to speak, which was something at least.

"Undercover," she repeated at last. "With Tony. I do not think this is such a good plan."

Tony finally opened his mouth. "I dunno, Ziva. We'll be in one of the hottest vacation places."

"Working," Gibbs reminded him.

"On our honeymoon," Ziva nearly growled.

Director Vance looked between the two of them as the placed a toothpick in his mouth out of habit. "We picked you two because of your experience and seniority not because of how well you like each other. Now, if you are done moaning and complaining I d like to get done with the briefing. My wife wants me home early tonight and the two of you have a plane to catch."

Begrudged they each grabbed their individual folders to learn about their new identities.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malina, hon, what do you think about this one?"

Ziva turned her head to look at yet another ring Tony had her looking at. She forced a smile. "Jeremy, darling, that one seems too...flashy."

A jeweler finally was free to approach the couple. "Good evening, folks. How can I best serve you today?

Ziva mentally gritted her teeth then wrapped her arms around Tony's closest one. "We are searching for the perfect ring," she attempted to gush.

Tony spoke up. "We only have a few hours before our plane leaves so we would need something already sized.

She smiled at the couple. "Which size?" Her smile faded a little at the answer Ziva gave. "Unfortunately, all of our rings come bigger than that but we do sell ring guards to keep it in place until you come back to get it sized."

"Oh, we will be back for sure," Ziva adamantly reassured her.

"Now, what kind of cut are you looking for?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "Simple," she said as he said, "Cheap."

The sales person looked taken back.

Tony removed his arm from Ziva's grip and placed it on her waist to pull her to him. "We don't need something _exorberant_ to prove our love to each other." He leaned in as if giving a secret. "I spent on the honeymoon. It will be more...memorable."

Ziva blushed appropriately and swore she would get him back after this was all over.

"Stop," Tony said, once they were on the final leg of their flight, softly taking Ziva's left hand into his.

She looked startled. "What am I doing?"

He gave her a tired smile. "You keep playing with your ring. Again"

She allowed him to keep her hand clasped. "It feels so weirdo."

He chuckled. "Just weird...uh, Mal."

Ziva leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear, not wanting anyone to overhear. "We _must_ stay in character, Jeremy. There people are dangerous. To be compromised would be--"

"Bad," he interrupted. He smiled as she pulled back a little to look at him. "I do understand, Mal.

She wrinkled her nose. "I do not like this shortened name."

Tony snorted then reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. She flinched, automatically trying to move back. "Wife," he casually reminded her and she visibly relaxed. "Lina?"

She smiled. "Better, Jeremy."

"Lina, kiss me."

To his surprise her smile widened and she leaned forward, bypassing his face for his ear again. Placing a hand on his cheek she purred, "In your most torturous wonderful dreams, Jeremy Manning." She sat back, still smiling.

Tony equated her to the Cheshire cat.

"Ooh, how sweet!"

They turned their heads to see a flight attendant with her cart.

"I always love to see honeymooners!" she gushed. "Where are you headed?"

Ziva attempted to tame her blush while Tony answered her. "St. Thomas."

"It's so beautiful this time of year," she told them. Now, what can I get the loving couple to drink?"

They both ordered alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I took some liberties with some laws or whatever but I just HAD to get these two on an island. And undercover is just much more fun! **

* * *

They got to work the next morning.

Ziva causally looked around the beach as she laid her towel down close to the water. Even with the pictures from the dossier she could spot their reason for being there.

A woman and man- a couple, she supposed- scouting. Prowling. Searching for victims. But she couldn't prove a feeling from her stomach.

The killings had evidence of Marine style tactics. It was slim but Vance had offered his services. Ziva was just interested with how they got the bodies to the States. And why they picked the resort for their victims.

She heard faint crunching of the sand and automatically tensed for an attack.

"Relax," Tony said as he sat behind her and gave her a hug. "Honeymooners have no tension."

The couple spotted them.

Ziva turned to Tony with a sensual smile. "Could you place the lotion on my back, my little hairy butt?"

He smiled his DiNozzo smile. "Gladly. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

She smiled, ignoring the warm feeling that shot through her. She turned back around and forced herself to not flinch when his lotioned hands touched her bare skin.

He rubbed it in slowly, down her arms, moving the straps to properly apply, down her back- low cut suit giving him plenty of skin. His hands came around her neck and pulled her to him, their bare skin touching each other.

"I don't want your chest to burn," he said softly in her ear.

She had to laugh. "I am Israeli, Jeremy. I usually do not bother with protection." She shifted her eyes to see their targets still watching them. Oh, they were smooth but she saw right through them, knowing the tricks of the trade. She leaned impossibly closer to him- feeling his hot skin against hers. "Touch me."

"You sure?" he asked, softly.

"Prove you can not keep your hands off me, was her reply.

Tony pressed the boundaries as he took his time and took his chances as he dipped his fingers slightly under her suit. The second sweep he pushed his luck and went further. The third pass she wiggled and leaned back, pushing against him.

Stifling a moan she turned her head to look at him. "Just what are you trying, Jeremy?"

"Just a show, my dearest Lina."

"That is why you caress me so?"

He glanced away for a second. "They're coming. What should we do?"

Her mouth was on his before he know it. And he responded without thought.

The kiss, as expected, was interrupted.

"Look, honey," the man said. "A kiss like that has to be a honeymooner."

Ziva broke the kiss but ran her fingers across his cheek before turning around. "Are you vacationing as a honeymoon as well?"

The woman smiled. "Second honeymoon actually. Sort of a kick in the ass to the ones who said we wouldn't make it."

The man leaned down, his hand extended. "Mark Cappell. And this is my wife Trisha."

Tony untangled himself from Ziva to stand and shook his hand. "Jeremy Manning. And this is my wife Malina."

"Mark" gave as easy smile. "Have you tried to see many of the sights?"

Ziva stood as well, remembering to stand next to her "husband". She smiled slyly. "We thought we would not be _too_ busy to see some sights."

Trisha beamed at them. "We've been here several times. Perhaps we can show you around."

Tony looked at Ziva then took her hand in his. "Well, I dunno. We counted on us time, ya know."

Mark smiled knowingly. "I completely understand," he said as he looked Ziva up and down. "Tell you what. Where are you staying?"

"The Sea Star," Ziva answered as she placed a hand on her waist, watching as his eyes floated down to it.

"_She_ wanted to be near people today," Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

That _she_ hit his bare chest then let it drift down to his trunks. "You wear me out, my love. Being with people would allow me some rest."

Trisha clapped her hands in joy. "What a coincidence! We're in the villa near you!"

Ziva smiled as she allowed Tony to draw her against him and place his hand low on her hip. "Is your husband a wolf in bed as well?"

"Tiger, sweetcheeks."

Trisha laughed. "We enjoy meeting new people. Malina, I know all the great places to shop if you ever need some time to recover."

Ziva chuckled lowly. "I shall take you up on that offer. Is tomorrow too soon? I need some souvenirs for our family back home and Jeremy would love to _not_ be a part of that."

"Tomorrow's great!"

Mark took his eyes off of Ziva to smile at Tony. "We can go on the boat."

"Sound's good," he replied. "How about you come around our villa about eleven. We can grab some lunch then go out separate ways."

The couple agreed then headed off the way they had come.

Still smiling, Ziva still managed to growl at her partner. "Remove that hand before you lost it. And if it goes lower in the future it won t be your hand you lose."

Mark and Trisha out of eyesight he released her then turned to face her. "Harsh talk for someone who spent the night with a wolf," he told her sarcastically.

"I had to explain why you were acting like a squid," she retorted back.

"We're a couple in love, _Malina_."

"In lust, apparently."

"Honeymoon. Duh."

She rolled her eyes. "I have never understood that custom. Were we a real couple we would have already had sex, yes? So. why pay much money to have more sex?"

Tony thought about it for a moment then joined her when she sat down on the towel. "Well, I suppose it s just an excuse for a vacation. Plus, there s nothing like having sex in an exotic place."

"Hm. It is still a strange thought."

He started sifting his hand through the sand in front of him. "Where would you like to go?" he finally asked. "If you believed in honeymoons?"

She thought about it for a long time as she leaned back and watched the beautiful ocean wax and wane. "I have been to many places. I would think Australia would be nice to see."

"G'day, mate," he said in a pretty convincing accent. Then he started singing, "If I give my heart to you then I'll have none and you'll have two."

She looked at him confused.

"Paul Hogan. _Crocodile Dundee_."

Her look didn't change.

He patted her leg that was next to him. "It's ok, sweetcheeks. I really didn t expect you to know it."

The waves were intoxicating. To keep herself from watching it endlessly she sat up and faced him. "And you? Where would you go?"

He answered immediately. "Italy."

She nodded. "I have been around that country. It is a beautiful place. Many ancient buildings while still being modern. And the food..." The rest didn t need to be said.

He turned his body so that their knees were together as they sat cross-legged. "Where else have you been?"

She looked around and saw people coming near. "Perhaps this is not the best place, my little hairy butt. As your wife you should know such things, yes?"

He suddenly jumped up and reached his hand down to her. "Let's go."

She stood without his help, as he expected. "Doing what?"

"Looking for seashells."

She laughed. "Why?"

Tony looked appalled. "Malina! You've never searched or shells? Oh, we are so going."

"What of our things?"

"People won t bother them," he assured her then took her hand before leaning over to give her lips a peck.

They walked a little closer to the tide line, their bare feet leaving a trail behind them.

"Are there rules to this shell of the sea hunt?" Ziva asked, pausing their walk as she wanted to participate in this thing Tony seemed so excited about.

He thought for a moment. "Well, the goal is to get a complete shell but if you see something pretty or interesting grab that too."

She smiled a genuine smile at him. "Then let us begin."

Others saw a beautiful couple- a tall dark-haired handsome man with an exotic woman- holding hands as they walked close to each other down the beach. The women sighed and wished they were that couple. The men sighed and wished they were that man.

Tony and Ziva both knew and understood they were on a job. They both knew they trick to undercover was to stay in that role all the time at all costs. Slip-ups could be fatal. Literally. But part of this role was to have fun as a couple. And they were finding this part actually fun.

As they found shells they released their hands, partly to hold their prizes.

"Look, Jeremy!" Ziva was having a blast. "Look!" she repeated as she picked up her shell. "It is mostly complete!"

Knowing the type she picked up and enjoying her joy he grinned. "Turn it over."

She did and gasped at the pale blue, pink, and purple. "Wonderful."

He held out his empty hand. "I'll hold it," he offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You will not lose it?"

"Scouts honor. And I still have all the others."

"And you will remember it is mine, yes?"

At that he rolled his eyes. "His and hers seashells, cute, hon. We ll have to put them down and put a line between them."

She smiled easily. "There are other bedrooms and a couch in the villa," she stated.

"I am well aware of that," he stated, back, thinking the conversation was funny since he was already in a separate bedroom.

"Be nice," she hissed. "We are on our honeymoon."

He rolled his eyes. "You can moon this, honey." But he accepted the shell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story has been fun! Anyone else have a prompt for me??? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harold Jameson and Deana Warren," Tony said as he studied once more the papers they had been given.

Ziva, dressed in tan short and a white tank top, pulled her hair into a braid to keep it away from her face and to keep the heavy weight from adding to the heat. "Unmarried," she said from memory, having read it on the plane so many times. "Both ex-Military."

Tony, having, too, read it through and through had insisted on going though it one more time. "Clean record until out Marky Mark got busted for threatening to kill the man who just married his ex-girlfriend."

"Who happens to be Deana Warren," she picked up. "She dropped the charges then her husband had as accident with his own service gun."

"Conveniently leaving Dee for the taking. Strangely enough Mark had a fiancee at the time."

"No family reported her missing..."

"Yet no investigation to this day can find her." Tony flipped to the current case then looked up at Ziva who was sitting on the couch across from him, folder on the glass table between them. "This reminds me of a movie I saw."

She rolled her eyes. "Imagine_ you_ seeing a movie."

"_Throw Momma from the Train_ with Danny DiVito and Billy Crystal. See, Crystal is this fed-up husband and DiVito is his fed-up son--"

"And," she interrupted, "I am your fed-up wife who will throw you in the ocean if you do not put that away. They will be here soon."

He stood and took the contraband upstairs, talking as he went. "It's really a clever remake of _Strangers on a Train_ starring Farley Granger and Robert Walker..."

Ziva couldn't hear the rest and was thankful. She opened the front door, disengaging all that would hinder them from coming in. When Tony came back down she looked at him in seriousness. "They may plant bugs. We must be careful."

"Look happy," he told her. "You get to go shopping."

"Shopping." She made a face. "Ugh. Shoot me now."

He, too, made a face similar to hers. "What about me? I hate boating. And he might push me over the edge."

She patted his cheek, not so gently. "I trust you can swim to shore to come back to me, zeeskyte."

"What did you just call me?"

She checked the clock. "Come. They might be early." She moved closer to the sturdy low back couch, facing away from the door.

"I'm sure your bat sonic ear can hear them," he muttered but he did as he was told.

They had a plan they had worked out the night before. The suspects seemed to target newlyweds. Since NCIS wasn't interested in theories they didn't have one. All they needed was a where and a how. The why would come later.

"Are they coming?" he whispered as he went to stand in front of her.

He received a glare. "I am not Wonderous Woman," she told him, mentally bracing as she physically braced against the couch. The position they agreed on was intended to be sensual when Mark and Trisha walked in on them.

Tony placed his body flush against hers. "Aren't you glad McVirgin didn't come with you?" he asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"You will wish you were McGee if you drop me," she warned. She felt she got the bad end of the deal since Tony got to stand but they decided together that just one leg around his waist would be difficult to maintain even for her. Sucking it in she raised her one leg then he helped her with the other. "Too bad for the love handles," she said, nastily. "It is harder to find your hips."

He pushed flush to her. "I think we have things lined up but when things get harder it will help," he joked.

She looked sharply at him. "That better now--"

He cut her off, making it harder to talk with his mouth on hers. At first he tired not to put too much contact on their pressure points but as she heatedly responded his body acted on its own.

He put his hand on her waist then under her shirt as planned. One of them moaned.

Her skin was so smooth.

His kiss was so desiring.

She was so forbidden."

He was so-- "Jeremy!" she called, remember the right name just in time. Both were breathless and slightly lightheaded. "You promised."

"Technically I didn't and I can't help nature."

She leaned in and bit his ear, semi-hard. "To help," she whispered. Suddenly, she placed her hands on his face and started kissing him again.

Moments later an, "Oh!" was heard.

They broke this time away for good, Ziva blushing because she was supposed to and Tony looking smug but glad his Polo shirt was untucked from his shorts.

"Sorry!" Ziva told them. "We didn't notice the time."

Trisha smiled. "It's alright, dear. We understand."

Ziva made a show of straightening her shirt. "Please, sit down for a moment."

They chose the two single chairs, that was across from the now famed couch where Tony and Ziva then sat.

As they discussing where they should go for lunch the villa phone rang. Ziva chose to get it. "Excuse me," she said then went to answer in the next room but unfortunately close enough for hearing range. She thought it would be considered odd to go much further. "Sea Star Villa. Mrs. Manning speaking. How can I help you?"

"Enjoying married life?" a familiar voice asked.

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed , using the name chosen for Gibbs. "Honey, your father's on the phone!" She answered his question however. "We are having a good trip so far."

"Been doing some sight seeing or have you been doing _your job_?" he asked, briskly.

"Well, we are actually about to go to lunch with a couple we met on the beach."

"Is it them?"

"Yes, they are around our age," she said, aware that they could be listening and wanting Gibbs to get the info. "Not everyone here is seventy like you predicted," she told him in a teasing voice.

"And?" he asked, impatiently.

She kept her voice light. "Their names are Mark and Trisha Cappell and they live in the villa next to us. I am going shopping with Trisha after we eat."

"Don't you dare split up, David!"

She forced a laugh. "Do not worry, Jonathan. I will get you a gift."

"Ziva..." Warning tone.

"Oh, Jeremy? He is going to have a blast with Mark. They are boating. Oh, you want to talk to him. Hang on."

"Ziva!"

"I love you too. Here is Jeremy."

Tony took the phone from Ziva, who went to entertain their guests, then took the blazing swearing the Martine was giving. "Good to heat your voice too, Dad. It's only been two days since I saw you. What's up?"

"I'll tell you 'what's up'," Gibbs said, heatedly. "Ziva is _not_ going shopping and you are _not_ going boating."

"I really can't talk right now, Dad. I'm being rude to my new friends."

"You're 'new friends' will kill you in a heartbeat, DiNozzo."

"Of course we're being careful of pick-pocketers, Dad. Listen, I gotta go."

"DiNozzo, don't split up."

"Alright, Dad. Talk to you later."

"_Don't you_--"

The rest of his words were lost as Tony had the distinct pleasure of hanging up on his boss. He knew he would pay later but it felt good for the moment. He clapped hands as he entered back into the living area. "Alright. Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva fingered a necklace of shells and smiled. Whatever happened on the trip she was taking the memory of shell searching with her.

Trisha walked up to her. "Get it if you like it," she urged.

"No," Ziva told her. "But it is pretty. Besides I am looking for gifts for our family."

They began to browse again.

"You say family. Not plural?" Trisha asked.

Ah, Ziva thought, gathering information. Smart. "Yes. My parents came to the States to escape war in their country only to be killed by a drunk driver when I was seventeen."

"How terrible!"

"Yes," Ziva said, sadly, thinking she should win an award. Their cover story was almost hilarious to her as it was slightly ironic. "I had a job at a book store and one day a very handsome man walked up to me for help. We found his book, he asked me out, and now we are honeymooning on a beautiful island."

"How sweet!" Trisha said. "He certainly is good eye candy. What's he like?"

Ziva went for honesty. "Charming," was the first word to pop up since 'womanizer' wouldn't be appropriate..."Loyal to his friends and family," she told her, thinking of the horrible Michael Rivkin incident and the horrible consequences after. "Protective but not overbearing. Jealous," she said with a smile as they stopped so Trisha could look at more jewelry. "Annoying at times but adorable cute."

Trisha smiled at Ziva. "It's amazing to see so many couples so in love. Usually people get married because of feel of loneliness. But you, you and Jeremy are truly in love. I can see it in our eyes. The way he touches you is like he reveres you."

Ziva snorted. "The only thing Jeremy reveres is movies. That bracelet becomes you," she told her to change the subject.

"Ooh, look at the sarongs!" Trisha said before grabbing Ziva's hand and dragged her to the display.

* * *

"Come on aboard," Mark told Tony so he was forced to do so.

"Nice boat," he commented, noting the name Sara Anne. "You rent it?"

"Nope. Trisha and I got tired of all the crap in the States so we bought this boat."

"And you sail everywhere," Tony said, trying to sound impressed. Inside he was horrified, scarred by the naval ships he was banned to in what he dubbed the Black Days.

"Yep! Now, I'm not saying we don't visit the States. We go several times a years because Trisha sometimes wants to go to familiar land but sailing around is the life."

Tony accepted the unopened beer he was handed. "Wow. You go around the world, huh?"

Mark opened his beer and took a huge swig. "Oh, yeah. We travel to all the islands here and have seen Brazil, too."

Tony stored the information but was on his guard immediately. Criminals don't talk unless they are confident they have their prey. "Sounds nice, seeing all those placed. My girl, her parents were from the Middle East, but we never go."

"Any reason?" Mark asked, friendly enough.

Tony shrugged. "Bad memories for her. She never really talks about it or them too much. They died when she was seventeen so it's been hard, ya know."

Another swig for Mark. "Wow. That's hard, you know, losing family."

"Yea," he agreed. "She's strong though. Malina's a survivor. But she had my family as her own now and she was thankfully able to open up again."

Mark slapped his shoulder. "Well, don't you worry. She's perfectly safe with my Trisha."

Tony had to smile at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva got home long after Tony did, arriving with bags on top of bags in her arms.

"Where the hell were you?" Tony stated as he stopped his incessant pacing to hound her.

"Shalom, Malina. How was your day?" she said, sarcastically. "Oh, Jeremy, darling, it was great. I have gifts for all of our extremely dysfunctional family. I even have a surprise for you."

Hr took the packages from her then kissed her on the cheek for an apology. "Shalom, Malina...Do we really have to go through all that again?"

"No," she said, with a slight smile. "But you do have to look at the gifts as they are from the Mannings."

Tony looked at the amount of bags she had brought in. "I hope you didn't spend too much of Jeremy's money, sweetcheeks. As a boring accountant he doesn't make much."

"Relax, _zeeskyte_. Your wealthy father paid for part of this trip since mine is dead."

He grinned. "Got interrogated?"

She grinned back. "She was smooth. Gibbs would have been proud."

"I hope you answered the questions as needed."

"Perhaps." She brought out her purchases.

Tony walked closer in curiously. "What's that?" he asked, pointing go the black fabric.

Ziva held up her finger. "Wait. That is my coup de grace."

"Huh?"

She held up a Panama hat.

"Uncle Ducky?" he asked.

"His is looking rather mousy, yes?"

"Ratty and yes." He stepped closer. "What else?"

An insulated St Thomas coffee mug for dear old dad. New shades for brother Tim. The black 'coup de grace' ended up being a replica pirate flag for sister Abby.

Tony appeared a little disappointed when she started placing items back.

"What is the matter, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

He shrugged with nonchalance. "You didn't find something for your pleasing husbands, sweetcheeks?"

She walked up to stand in front of him and looked up. "I did get you one thing..." She reached down and handed him a bag. "A cooked dinner would be nice..."

He laughed as he studied the groceries. "Jeremy's a cooker?"

She patted his cheek gently once. "I shall open the wine and start the hot tub."

"Oh! Hot tub?"

She nodded. "Hot tub." She took the bags and headed to the room she had installed herself in. By the time she finished showering and changing she could smell the scents of dinner in the air. She chuckled to herself as she grabbed the last parcel she had not uncovered yet, thinking of how their trip would be very different if McGee were in the kitchen instead of DiNozzo.

"Dinner's ready, sweetcheeks!" Tony yell, his voice carrying throughout the villa.

"I am ready as well," Ziva called out then went to join him.

He looked at her then looked again. "What are you wearing?"

She smiled, fingering the length of fabric where it was tied. "Do you not like it?"

"It's different," he told her looking up and down. "It's like on big piece of fabric."

Her smile widened. "Well, it is." She played with the ends, watching his expression.

He reached out, intrigued, stopping right before he actually touched her. "Weirdo."

"Ha! I knew it was a word," she told him, referring to their plane ride just, surprisingly, the day before.

"It's..." he started, then, "never mind. Dinner is served, my wife."

She looked at the table set in the nook. "It looks lovely, my husband."

They easily finished the first bottle she had picked up then Tony grabbed the second and their glasses as they walked into the warm night to watch the moon rise over the seemless ocean.

He smiled at her as he shucked his t-shirt. "So, does that thing come undone as easily as it looks?"

She laughed. "It is called a 'sarong' and it is made to tie in many different ways. Would you like to see?"

He leered at her. "I'd like to see it off," he told her with a wink then reached in to yank the fabric loose.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed but didn't do anything to stop the fabric's descent.

"It's my honeymoon!" he answered her back then took in the sight of Ziva in her skimpy bikini. "Is that new?"

"It is my honeymoon!" she copied him then stepped into the bubbling tub and sighed happily.

He climbed in next to her and nudged her arm. "That my gift?" he pointed to the sack at the side of the tub next to her drink.

"For both of us," she told him. "Do not get it wet." She handed it over to him.

"A book?"

"Open the sack!"

He did and laughed. "A book of St. Thomas shells! How perfect." He leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, _zeeskyte_," he managed to say without butchering too much.

"You are welcome," she said then sat close to him, leaning on him so they could look at the book together.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's mean to end this chapter that way but this is a family site...lol. Want more? Tell me how to get it to you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize...the more I thought about it the more I couldn't write anything more. I have another GREAT story in mind, however...that will not disappoint if you stick with me, Gentle Readers.**

* * *

The phone ringing woke Ziva up with a start. She squinted at the clock and then groaned, shoving her head back into her pillow. Bare feet padding into her room made her look up again.

"This is probably our last day here," Tony said, collapsing onto her unused part of the king bed she was in.

"How do you see that?" she mumbled, the headache from the wine throbbing behind her eyes.

"The Cappells just called. They want us over for dinner tonight."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Poisoning?"

"Gibbs thinks so."

"What is the plan?"

He grinned. "Depends on who you ask. Vance is of the opinion we should allow ourselves _to_ be poisoned then they would haul them in when they tried to dump us."

"And suppose they kill us _while_ we're poisoned?" Ziva had to ask.

"Gibbs' point exactly," he told her.

"What are we to do?" she asked. "Exactly."

"He suggested to not eat."

She rolled her dark eyes. "Only one of us eats."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And which of us should eat?"

"You, of course."

"Why me?"

"I am a better fighter," she said, simply.

The argument lasted most of the day and was decided after dinner was actually served. Ziva smiled politely but pushed her plate away. "I am sorry," she told them, apologetically. "I was sure Jeremy would have told you. I am allergic to seafood."

Trisha looked surprised. "Oh! But I thought-- you bought things for last night."

Tony gave Ziva a look of love she interpreted to mean she would pay later then smiled at Mark. "I love the stuff so she suffers touching it for me."

"I'll fix you a good salad," Trisha told her. "Back in a jiffy."

She was and the foursome began their dinner.

It didn't take Tony long to feel light headed. "Jeremy?" he heard from far away then nothing.


	8. Epilogue

"Tony?" Ziva lightly slapped her partner. "Tony?"

He stated to groan. "Jeremy. It's Jeremy. Tony bad."

She laughed, relieved he was coming to. "It is over. Ducky, Tony is awake."

Tony grabbed his head and squinted up at the be-speckled doctor and his pretty 'wife'. "What happened?"

"You collapsed, I panicked and 'collapsed'. they took us onto their boat and when Mark came at you with a knife I intercepted. I radioed Gibbs after tying them us and they met us here."

"Damn," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I hate I missed all the fun. Next time I am the one not drugged."

She laughed. "Agreed." 


End file.
